Unexpected Magic Ring Chapter 1
by Za KyuMin
Summary: Sebuah mantera yang tak sengaja terucap menyebabkan sebuah cincin melingkar dijari manis sebagai tanda kepemilikan dan juga sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Boys Love. kyuhyun x Sungmin. Don't Like Don't Read.


_**UNEXPECTED MAGICAL RING**_

 **Disclaimer :** SungminmilikKyuhyun dan Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, mereka berdua milik Tuhan yang maha Esa, milik orangtua mereka dan milik member Super Junior.

 **Cast :  
** Lee Sungmin ( 19 tahun)  
Cho Kyuhyun ( 19 tahun)  
Lee Hyukjae (19 tahun)  
Cast lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita ini.

 **Genre :** _Boys Love, Romance, fantasy, Drama, etc._

 **Rate :** _T-M (Bisa berubah-ubah sesuai Chapter)_

"Sebuah mantera yang tak sengaja terucap menyebabkan sebuah cincin melingkar dijari manis sebagai tanda kepemilikan dan juga sebuah ikatan pernikahan"

Note : Sebuah fanfict yang bermodalkan ingatan sewaktu SMA kelas 1 tahun 2010. dimana saya membaca komik yang saya pribadi pun lupa dengan judul komiknya, lalu saya hanya sedikit mengingat cerita komik tersebut sekitar 10%. Saya hanya terinspirasi baik alur, judul, bahkan castnya pun tidak sama dengan komik aslinya. Fanfict ini boleh di anggap remake tapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian mengetahui di komik tersebut saya hanya mengingatnya 10% saja apalagi komik itu sudah 6 tahun yg lalu. Dan jika ada kesamaan pada komik tersebut mohon di maklumi saja jika kalian sudah pernah membacanya.

 **-KM-**

Terlihat seorang pemuda kini terlihat tengah berjalan –bisa dikatakan berlari dengan sedikit tergesa, ia melihat pukul berapa saat ini dan tenyata jam masuk sekolah telah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 yang artinya ia akan terlambat jika dalam waktu 20 menit ia belum sampai ke sekolah maka ia pastikan akan mendapat sebuah hukuman dari _Seonsaengnim_ tergalak penjaga gerbang sekolah. Sungmin mengingat betul bahwa setiap murid pasti tahu seperti apa wajah seram yang selalu ia - _seonsaengnim_ pasang sebagai tanda 'berani melawan maka hukuman menunggu'. Hey ! jangan lupakan juga sebuah tongkat kecil 10 sentimeter yang selalu _Seonsaengnim_ bawa ditangannya untuk mencegah murid yang datang terlambat atau berpakaian tidak rapi. _"Killer of gate, Teacher Joo",_ seperti itulah para siswa _**Paran Haneul High School**_ memberikan julukan menyeramkan untuk Joo _Seonsaengnim_.

Sungmin selalu mengingat jika beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia mengendap-endap karena sang guru tengah menghukum 5 murid yang datang terlambat, Sungmin melihat 5 murid itu melakukan hukuman sit up dengan keringat yang bercucuran keluar "Tuhan, semoga Joo _seonsaengnim_ tidak melihatku" doa Sungmin tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkah pelan itu "Lee Sungmin _–ssi_ , kau tahu jam berapa saat ini ? dan kau juga mengetahui seperti apa peraturan sekolah ini dengan baik, bukan!? –" tanpa menoleh sang guru berbicara dengan nada yang mengintimidasi Sungmin, ia – _Seonsaengnim-_ tahu jika Sungmin diam-diam berjalan dibelakang tanpa melihat secara langsung.

Mungkin insting kuat dari _"Killer of gate"_ yang ia miliki begitu kuat _"Tamatlah sudah, Eomma- jika aku mati aku ingin dimakamkan di Ilsan dimana aku dilahirkan, setiap hari minggu Eomma harus berkunjung dan membeli mawar untuk diletakkan di atas makamku dan Eomma jangan pernah melupakan aku, oh jangan lupa mengajak Clover kelinci putihku untuk menemai Eomma ke makamku"_ ujar Sungmin. Oh, ayolah Lee Sungmin Kau terlalu berlebihan berbicara seperti itu menghadapi guru menyeramkan bukanlah sebuah drama untuk membuat wasiat sebelum kematian. Lalu sang gurupun berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah menundukan kepala dengan rasa bersalah –karena terlambat tentu saja seperti itu- " Dalam semester ini, jika aku tak salah menghitung sudah 2 kali kau melakukan hal seperti ini Sungmin – _ssi_ , kau tahu jika kau seorang _Senior_ di sekolah ini ? seharusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik bukan contoh yang buruk seperti ini untuk menjadi teladan bagi _Junior_ di sekolah ini ? –" Sungmin menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti akan kesalahannya lalu ia mendapatkan hukuman seperti kelima murid yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan guru-murid itu setelah sang guru berbicara dengan tegas " Kau cepatlah bergabung bersama mereka dan kau pasti tahu seperti hukuman yang kau harus kau lakukan, dan ingat ! kau hanya memiliki satu kali kesempatan yang aku berikan kepadamu Sungmin _-ssi_ !?" ucapan tegas sang guru membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan rasanya ia ingin terjun saja dari lantai gedung tertinggi di _Abu dabhi Emirate Arab._ Kau berkata hiperbola lagi Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin mengingat hal itu dengan sangat baik, ia mengambil _handphone_ dari dalam saku celana miliknya dan melihat sudah pukul 8.15 _"Tinggal 15 menit lagi gerbang akan segera ditutup"_ Sungmin sang pemuda ceria berparas manis, dan sangat menarik minat setiap orang yang tengah memandang dirinya baik yang sengaja melakukan atau pun tidak sengaja karena Sungmin memiliki pesona _Pretty boy_ , walaupun begitu ia juga tak luput dari istilah **'Tak ada manusia yang sempurna'** melekat pada dirinya dan memang benar seperti itu karena sang pemuda 19 tahun tingkat akhir _**Paran Haneul High School**_ itu tak pernah terlepas dari sifat ceroboh dan kesialan yang selalu menimpanya. Ia sangat ingat jika dua hari yang lalu saat ia pulang sekolah bersama Hyukjae sang _Chairmate_ tak sengaja menginjak ekor anjing _Louis Doberman_ yang sedang tertidur itu mengamuk dan membuat ia bersama Hyukjae berlari terbirit-birit dan berteriak memanggil sang Ibu dengan sangat kencang, lalu kesialan satu hari sebelumnya saat ia berjalan dengan santai ia hampir saja di tabrak pengendara sepeda setelah mendengar kalimat "Heeeyyyy, to-tolonng menyingkir karena rem sepeda ini rusak" dengan sangat kencang lalu menyebabkan ia yang tak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya tercebur ke parit kecil dengan sebelah kaki yang bertahan di atas jalan. Sungguh malang. "Hari ini kesialan itu tak boleh muncul kembali." Teriak Sungmin.

Sungmin tak mau terlambat 'Lagi' karena ia sering kali -2kali lebih tepatnya- terlambat masuk sekolah dan ini adalah kesempatan terakhir untuk Sungmin yang di berikan Joo _Seonsaengnim._

"Oh, tidak. Aku tak boleh terlambat lagi. Ya Tuhan tolong selamatkan kesempatan terakhir ini untukku" mohon Sungmin sembari terus saja berlari, ia sangat mengutuk alarm Pororo biru miliknya dengan sangat kejam. Hey, jika alarm itu bisa berbicara maka kau akan mendengarnya selalu protes saat kau selalu membanting alarm itu Lee Sungmin.

Ia tak fokus pada jalan karena memikirkan bagaimana nasib nya hari ini dan kesialan datang kembali hingga –

 _Bruk_

"Aww" Sungmin jatuh terduduk dengan bokong yang mendarat terlebih dahulu, seketika ia merasakan bokongnya amat sakit dan terdengar ringisan lain membuat sungmin tersentak bahwa ia menabrak benda lain ah- lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Sungmin tersadar dari 'Mari meratapi nasib sial ini Sungmin' lalu ia berkata "Nyonya, anda baik-baik saja ? Maafkan saya nyonya, saya tak sengaja menabrak anda seperti ini" mohon Sungmin dan ia segera membantu seseorang yang ia tabrak untuk berdiri dan ikut memunguti barang belanja yang terjatuh berceceran.

Sungmin melihat sang korban yang ia tabrak itu hanya tersenyum manis -memaklumi dan berucap " Tak apa-apa, Nak. Aku tahu murid seperti dirimu sangat tergesa-gesa saat ini ? dan jika aku tak salah menebak kau sangat takut terlambat datang ke sekolah sehingga tidak fokus pada jalanmu. Benar seperti itu?" tanya wanita itu dan seketika otak Sungmin mencermati ucapan sang wanita dan kembali fokus seketika- _" GAWAT, AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT "_ ia berteriak dalam hati dan mengumpati kecerobohan dan kesialann yang menimpanya. Ia melirik sang wanita " Sekali lagi maafkan saya Nyonya telah menabrak dan membuat anda terjatuh seperti tadi. " lalu Sungmin melanjutkan larinya dengan tergesa dan ia melupakan sesuatu lalu menoleh kepada sang wanita " Jika kita bertemu lagi. Saya akan meminta maaf secara benar kepada anda nyonya. Sampai jumpa lain kali..." setelah berteriak cukup keras dengan kedua tangan Sungmin melambai kepada sang wanita ia berlari dengan kencang.

"Sampai jumpa lain kali nak" ia menatap sendu kepergian Sungmin yang telah menghilang dari pandangannya. ' _Anak itu mengingatkanku pada mu, sayang. Maka kembalilah'_ ucapan ambigu sarat akan kesedihan itu ia ucapkan dengan perih didalam hati lalu sang wanita berbalik dan pergi dari sana dengan kesedihan yang terpantri di wajahnya.

-KyuMin-

 _ **©At Paran Haneul High School**_

Sungmin sangat bersyukur ia tak terlambat kali ini _'Oh, Tuhan terima kasih'_ ia berjalan dengan senyuman manis penuh kemenangan kali ini. _Keberuntungan kali ini begitu bagus hihihi._

" Hyukjae _–ya, Anyeong_."

" _Anyeong,_ Sungmin _–ah._ Bagaimana dengan hari ini ?" Sungmin sangat paham akan menuju arah mana ucapan sahabat sebangkunya ini, Sungmin tak pernah tertutup dengan Hyukjae karena baginya sosok Hyukjae merupakan sahabat sekaligus pemberi semangat setiap hari untuknya. Itulah persahabatan.

" _Uh_ , kau tahu Hyuk _–ah_ ? hari ini kesialan itu datang lagi- " ia menatap Hyukjae lalu menceritakan segala hal yang menimpanya hari ini dengan perasaan sedikit khawatir dan senang. ia merasa khawatir dengan permintaan maaf yang tidak sempurna tadi dan senang karena ia tak terlambat kesekolah. Hyukjae sangat bangga memiliki sababat seperti Sungmin selain berparas manis, ia juga sangat memikirkan perasaan orang lain dan tentu saja sangat baik terhadap sesama.

" Jika lain kali kau bertemu dengan wanita itu, aku rasa yang kau ucapkan tadi padanya sangat baik Sungmin _–ah. 'dan aku semakin bangga padamu'_." Tambah Hyukjae dalam hati dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu. Mereka tak bisa terlalu banyak berbicara karena Ahn Chul _Seonsaengnim_ telah berdiri di depan kelas untuk memberi materi pelajaran pada mereka.

\- KyuMin -

© _ **Waktu Pulang sekolah.**_

"Sungmin _–ah_ ,kemarin sore seorang pemuda mendatangiku dengan memohon-mohon sesuatu kepadaku-" Sungmin menyimak dengan baik pembicaraan apa yang akan disampaikan sahabatnya.

"- kau tahu tetanggaku Kim Jungmo ?, dan kau juga tahu jika ia sangat menggilai dirimu kan ?" Ia melihat Sungmin mengganggukan kepala nya yang cantik itu.

" Emm.. dia, sangat ingin jika kau menjadi kekasihnya -Jungmo, ia selalu datang ke rumah sebanyak 3 kali sehari, dan selalu bertanya seperti 'apa yang sangat Sungmin sukai ? apakah Sungmin menyukai hal yang manis-manis seperti wajah miliknya ? lalu- Sungmin menyukai pria seperti apa Hyukjae _–ya_ ? " Hyukjae menirukan suara Jungmo yang membuat ia kesal setengah mati, Jungmo tak akan pernah berhenti bertanya sampai semuanya terjawab dan hal yang membuat Hyukjae pusing saat ia memperhatikan Jungmo yang mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya, Jungmo selalu menyebarkan feromon jatuh cinta yang berlebihan dimata Hyukjae dan itu membuat ia ingin memukul kepala Jungmo dengan sangat keras jika ia tak mengingat perkataan sang ibu padanya seperti 'Jungmo itu temanmu sejak kecil Hyuk sayang' maka ia aka selalu bersabar menghadapi tingkah menyebalkan Jungmo yang selalu ia sebut _Kim!Sialan_. tetapi ia tahu Jungmo sangat baik dan ia bukanlah lelaki _Player_.

" – dan aku rasa Jungmo bukanlah lelaki yang jahat Sungmin _–ah_ walaupun ia menyebalkan tetapi tidak dengan hati yang ia miliki" Sungmin menghela nafas dengan berat, Hyukjae selalu menyinggung perihal kekasih pada Sungmin. Ia tahu jika sahabat setia seperti Hyukjae mengingingkan jika ia memiliki seorang kekasih tetapi entah mengapa Sungmin selalu menolak setiap kali lelaki atau perempuan yang datang lalu mengingin'kan Sungmin menjadi kekasih. Sungmin amat tahu jika ia terlalu paranoid dengan sifat buruk yang ia miliki "Kau pasti tahu alasan mengapa aku seperti ini Hyuk _– ah_. Aku terlalu takut menjalin sebuah hubungan. Aku tahu mereka semua mengingin'kan dan menerimaku hanya karena wajah yang aku miliki tetapi tidak dengan sifat buruk yang melekat padaku dan lebih menyedihkan lagi keburukan itu selalu terjadi padaku" jawab Sungmin dengan raut wajah sesedih mungkin dan membuat Hyukjae turut bersedih mendengarnya.

Hyukjae yang mendengar itupun tidak bisa lagi memaksa Sungmin memiliki kekasih " Maafkan aku Sungmin _-ah_ , tetapi jika kau tidak menghilangkan paranoid itu maka kau tak akan pernah memiliki kekasih seperti yang kau impi'kan ? tak ada salahnya mencoba Sungmin _–ah_ " Hyukjae menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin untuk meyakinkan jika perkataan itu tak sepenuhnya salah jika dicoba.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan saja pembicaraan ini. Sungmin _-ah_ , kau tahu'kan jika hari ini adalah hari perayaanku dan Jung ri yang ke- 2 tahun ?- " Sungmin menganggukkan kepala tanda memahami ucapan Hyukjae.

"- dan kami berdua menginginkan kau untuk bergabung merayakannya bersama nanti malam di _Leaf Autumn_ _cafe_ pukul8-"sebelum Sungmin mengutarakan sebuah protes Hyukjae terlebih dahulu berbicara " _A' –ah_ , tidak ada bantahan Lee Sungmin _–ssi_ dan aku pastikan kau harus datang kali ini dan jika tidak jangan salahkan aku untuk marah padamu selama yang aku mau, Kau mengerti'kan, Sayang !?" Sungmin menghela napas dan mengangguk pasrah, ia sangat tahu jika sahabatnya itu tak ingin dibantah " Baiklah, kali ini kau menang dan aku akan datang Hyuk _–ah_ " putus Sungmin, ia melihat pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyuman bahagia setelah mendengar keputusan dari bibir manis Sungmin. Setelah percakapan itu mereka berpisah di persimpangan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan apakah aku tidak memberi tahu kalian jika jarak tempuh rumah dan sekolah Sungmin itu tidak terlalu jauh lebih kurang berjarak sekitar 1 Km.

\- KyuMin -

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Cklek_

Pintu bercat coklat mahoni itu terbuka setelah sang pemuda manis memutar kunci dan gagang pintu "Eomma, Aku pulang.." teriak Sungmin dan ia melihat sang ibu menolehkan kepala untuk melihat anak kesayangannya telah tiba di rumah, ia berjalan menuju ruang santai keluarga dan mencium sekilas pipi harum milik sang ibu lalu Sungmin hendak berlalu menuju kamar miliknya di lantai 2 dan sang ibu bersuara-

"Sayang, ada apa dengan wajah dan seragammu ? Mengapa bisa kotor seperti ini, _eoh_ ? _Aigo_ , kau selalu membuat Eomma cemas sayang- " Sungmin hanya tersenyum saat tangan ibunya membersihkan tanah yang menempel di wajahnya kemudian ia menjawab " Aku hanya terjatuh, jadi Eomma tak perlu cemas dan khawatir seperti ini."

"Eomma hanya mencemaskan anaknya saja apakah itu salah, sayang ? –" tanya sang ibu dengan raut wajah sesedih mungkin, Sungmin tertawa geli karena ia tahu ibunya sangat menyayangi dirinya dan tak perlu ber- _acting_ seperti itu'pun ia tahu seorang ibu pasti sangat menyayangi anaknya " _Aish_ kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu ? dan setelah kau berganti pakaian nanti segeralah mencuci wajahmu dan jangan lupa makan, sayang ? karena hari ini, Eomma membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Sungmin tertawa lagi melihat Eomma yang ia cintai tanpa sengaja menguarkan keimutan tanpa di sadari oleh ibunya. Pantas saja Sungmin memiliki wajah manis dan imut tak salah jika ia mewarisi _gen_ dari sang ibu. Kalimat _'Ya, nanti aku akan makan'_ pun Sungmin ucapkan, ia berlalu dari hadapan sang ibu Sungmin berhenti sejenak setelah menaiki 2 baris anak tangga kemudian ia menolehkan wajahnya dan berkata _'Gomawo-yo Eomma'_ seperti sebuah ucapan isyarat dan membuat ibunya tersenyum lembut. Bukankah mereka keluarga yang bahagia ?

 _ **Ceklek**_

Sungmin memasuki kamar bernuansa Biru putih itu dengan langkah kaki yang ia seret dengan lelah, ia merasa tubuhnya sangat sakit akibat 'Kesialan yang ke berapa kali menimpanya hari ini' tanpa mau membuang banyak waktu ia'pun mengganti pakaian bersih dan segera mencuci wajah kotor penuh tanah dengan bersih ia melirik kasur ber-seprai Biru pink itu seolah meminta Sungmin merebahkan tubuh berisi miliknya di atas ranjang yang tebilang cukup besar untuk ia tempati sendiri. Ia belum memejamkan kedua mata lelah miliknya itu karena ia mengingat kembali kejadian setelah pulang sekolah tadi. Sungmin berjalan umumnya seperti manusia normal kebanyakan tetapi ia tak menduga jika lagi-lagi kesialan menghampiri dirinya kemudian ia terpeleset sebuah kulit pisang yang tak sengaja terinjak di perjalanan yang menyebabkan ia jatuh disebuah tanah lempung –lumpur- merah yang tergenang air dan itu benar-benar membuat ia kesal setengah mati, kau tahu seperti apa rasanya jika kesialan selalu menghampiri kita'kan ? itu seperti sebuah neraka tak kasat mata.

' _Oh baiklah, jika aku akan mecatat semua kesialan di agenda pribadi milikku apakah aku akan mendapatkan penghargaan manusia memiliki kesialan setiap hari terbanyak di_ _ **"Guinest Book World of Record".'**_ LaluSungmin tertawa mengejek diri sendiri dengan fikiran konyol yang terlintas barusan. Ia teramat bosan jika mengingat-ingat kesialan seperti itu.

Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara membuat mood meter nya kembali membaik _'Sarang ! sarang, Eísai ta pánta gia mĕna. Halten sie immer jemanden, der dich liebt. Pour toi, je ferais tout. No interferir con las relaciones o-oh de otras personas, yeah- yeah._ merasa sedikit frustasi dengan kesialan itu Sungmin lebih memilih bernyanyi yang ia karang sendiri tanpa harus memikirkan lirik itu cocok atau tidak cocok'pun, ia tak akan peduli.

Sungmin berhenti untuk bernyanyi yang ia sendiripun sangat sembarang merangkai kalimat yang keluar dari bibir soft pink kemudian berhenti bernyanyi _'Aku seperti orang yang tak waras'_ , ia menatap penuh minat ke atas langit-langit kamarnya yang berbentuk awan putih dan langit biru cerah yang membuat ia _'sangat tenang'_ batin Sungmin.

Lalu selang beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa sedikit keanehan pada tangan sebelah kiri yang terasa sedikit panas " _Aww"_ pekik Sungmin, ia mengangkat tangan kiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi tetapi ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang menggigit tangannya merasa semakin menyakitkan ia mengibas'kan tangan nya dengan raut wajah kesakitan karena menahan rasa sakit yang kian bertambah, semakin lama rasa sakit itu semakin membuat tangannya kebas menyakitkan bahkan keringat dingin'pun ikut merasakan kesakitan luar biasa itu merembes keluar dari tubuhnya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi rasanya seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum yang berpusat di tangan bagian kiri. Sungmin tak bisa lagi berfikir dengan jernih bahkan tenggorokannya seperti ditahan oleh sesuatu, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suara kecuali ringisan dan pekikan lemah. Ia ingin meminta pertolongan pada sang ibu tetapi dengan napas Sungmin yang tersengal-sengal itu menandakan bahwa kesakitan yang ia rasakan begitu besar.

Ia hanya dapat mengeluarkan suara ringisan lalu- , _"Akh"_ Sungmin merasa pandangan sekitar menjadi gelap dan memberat, akhirnya ia jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri untuk menahan semua rasa sakit itu lebih lama lagi.

\- KyuMin -

Tiupan angin dari luar balkon kamar Sungmin terlihat menghempaskan gorden putih yang terpasang rapi itu melayang-layang mengikuti gerakkan sang angin yang berhembus lembut, tepat di atas tangan kiri Sungmin tiba-tiba secercah cahaya berwarna putih muncul dan jika ditelisik lebih teliti setelah cahaya itu lenyap ada sebuah benda mengkilap yang melekat di jari manis Sungmin dan itu sebuah 'Cincin', tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda telah berada disamping ranjang dimana sang pemilik –Sungmin- sedang terjatuh pingsan, ia tersenyum melihat cincin itu telah terpasang oleh mantera pengikat yang telah Sungmin ucapkan beberapa menit lalu.

Ia seorang pemuda berparas tampan bermata Onyx dengan ketajaman luar biasa, bola mata hitam yang sepekat malam tengah memperhatikan wajah manis Sungmin dengan lekat, surai indah light brown yang tertimpa cahaya lampu itu mengikuti hembusan angin yang menerpa. "Hai, sayang... kau sangat Indah" tangan kanan itu terangkat dan membelai pipi merona milik Sungmin yang belum sadarkan diri itu dengan serius, ia tersenyum mengetahui jika yang terjadi saat ini merupakan awal takdir Sungmin bersama dirinya.

 _To be Continued_

Note pojok : FF perdana yang baru selesai satu chapter, harap dimaklumi jika ceritanya jelek karena saya hanya penulis yang benar-benar pemula. Saya hanya berpartisipasi saja untuk membudayakan FF Kyumin yang mulai susah dicari 'Seperti mencari jarum di dalam beras 50 kilo' sangat sulit'kan ? walaupun masih ada Author-nim KyuMin yang masih memberi kita asupan FF tetapi tak ada salahnya jika kita semua melestarikan FF KyuMin kan ?. saya tahu FF ini masih kurang layak untuk di _publish_ tetapi saya hanya ingin mencoba dan sayapun masih sempat-sempatnya membuat FF ini, dimana saya sendiri'pun disibukkan dengan Tugas Akhir kuliah tak menjadi alasan untuk mengetik satu chapter ini. Dengan segala pertimbangan dan perundingan serta support Dongsaeng saya –Winnie- akhirnya saya memberanikan diri mempublish FF ini di acc FFN saya.

Sign,

(Za)

I Love KyuMin and Joyer.


End file.
